Valentine's revelation
by Kusanagi-Kiba
Summary: Chizuru gets chocolate for the guys, whom apparently never followed this tradition before, but most of all, She saves her home-made ones for Hijikata-but he isn't there, thus she goes to find him, you know, alone and stuff. Rated T-but, might reconsider


Now, I understand Valentine's day didn't likely exist in this period, I'm going to use it anyway!

However, I'm also going to make it more Japanese-I did my research XD—enough of it, anyway...if you think it's not enough, please keep it to yourself—it was only a means to a setting, not about being completely accurate on holiday traditions.

* * *

After laborious hours, Chizuru realized making chocolate was very hard. After she used up half her ingredients trying, had to go and buy the rest of it.

Since giving chocolate on valentine's day was about the woman expressing friendship or gratitude, she had plenty to make!

Or buy...

In any case, she had come wiping the sweat off her face, after a troublesome errand. She forgot how crazy it was this time of year...

Errands were worth it half the time, but it still wasn't any easier.

Coming through the main entrance, she made her way to the room the men often hung around.

The boys weren't quite adapted to this tradition regarding their positions-they weren't married men, and mostly, weren't paired up at all...although, she seemed to notice a couple of them about how they'd go attempt dates once in awhile-for whatever reason, they didn't turn out.

In any case, those not used to it were about the expecting it more often.

"I'm back.." She announced.

"What had you?" Shinpachi questioned, "You ususally don't run off like that...what's that?" he pointed at her full arms.

"Oh...this is something. It's for you guys"

"For us? But what brings this about?"

"Oh...well, don't you know?

"No..."shinpachi trailed off

"Well, guys...it's Valentine's Day. It's where the girls give their bosses, friends and other guys like their brothers chocolate"

"What? That's crazy...I like it, but it's weird"  
"Doesn't that seem a bit sexist?" Saito questioned in turn.

"Ah...well you see...men are supposed to return the the favor next month" she shied a sweat drop, looking the other way in amusement. It was clearly not so biased after all! You can't just get away with free chocolate and not return it!

"Ah, of course! Girls are tricky that way, you know" Souji smirked, "They won't go giving you chocolate that took so much effort, if you weren't supposed to return it."

"Hey now, don't be so rude" Sanosuke retorted, "Plus, it can't be that hard to buy a bag of chocolate...it's not like we men don't make enough money" he finished generously.

"I was just saying..." Souji grumbled.

Heisuke, Sannan, Sanosuke, Saito, Okita and Shinpachi accompanied the room, she observed...but not Hijikata. It was't unusual of course, but she was slightly disappointed.

"So...let us try this chocolate, yes?" Sannan smiled.

"You knew about it, didn't you?" Heisuke mumbled.

"Maybe...but I thought I'd let you find out eventually. Not my fault you haven't picked up girls Heisuke, your still a boy, you got time. " He grinned, poking at his glasses. He got a irritated grumble, but one that remembered there still was this apparently food present waiting on him.

"UM...here you go. I ran out of my own...so, I had to buy some" she mumbled embarrassed.

She handed the chocolate out at random, but seemed to be slyly keeping an eye on what was left. Saito managed to get some of her own made candies, whilst the others didn't really have anything to complain about anyway-she still put effort into getting them. Really, it's not like they got this every day.

"They're quite good!" one replied, with "How come I didn't have these before?" from another.

She smiled. It was always a good feeling to know your efforts were worth it. Sannan gave her a knowing look after eating his. "Well? Aren't you forgetting someone?" he smiled.

"...Oh..yes" she jumped up.  
"No one will quite notice at the moment, but I think he'll be surprised. Go bug him"

"Bug him? I don't really want to-"

"No, it was a manner of speaking...sorry about that" he fanned his hands his apology.

* * *

A knock sounded on his door. He wasn't quite in the mood to be bothered, but he didn't feel his current occupation was important enough to ignore whoever was inquiring his attention. "Yes?"

"It's me"  
He recognized her voice and cooled down a bit"Oh...Chizuru, come on".

Sighing to himself to relieve his current busy thoughts, he turned as She slid the door open.

"I um, have a present for you" she said meekly. He raised his eyebrow in response, "A present?"

Hijikata doesn't really get presents...I mean, honestly—among a headquarters of men, presents aren't exactly normal-except from Kondou-san, who liked to spoil them all like kids. Some days he went too far and Hijikata thought he was being too overbearing.

"Well...you see...it's Valentine's Day. That means, girls give chocolate to their friends and superiors, and relatives..and so forth. I had to buy the rest...but, I have one of my own home-made ones left. I saved it for you" she blushed, turning the other way.

"...I never heard of this holiday"

"N-"  
"-But, I'll give it a try" his face relaxed"

"Really?...I, I mean...I'm thankful, Hijikata-san.."  
"No need for formalities today, than, right?"  
"Well..."

"No 'well's'-I won't have it. You obviously put way too much effort into something we weren't' expecting of you-but that's also quite commendable"

"Y-yeah?"  
"Let me try this than-and I'll let you know what I think about it" he smiled. Slightly mischievously.

"Here you go" she mumbled nervously as she handed the wrapped chocolate to him.

Taking a moment, she let him eat one. She wanted for his reply with awkward expectant silence.

...

"It's good" He responded politely.

"You serious?...I haven't done this for awhile...so, I would understand if it wasn't" her inconfident voice spoke.

"No...I mean, I'm sure I haven't had any in a while, as a child, I had them...but, I do think it's a result of all your effort" He affirmed.

"Really?..." she mumbled unsure of herself again.

"Yes, really" he smiled kindly.

"And you what?" Hijikata started.

"...Eh..what?" she blinked.

"I don't think it's fair that woman should have to do this. It seems quite...inpolite"  
"But, it is polite of us.."  
"Yes, however...what about you?"  
"Well, there's White Day-it's basically returning the gifts and expressing your friendship or such condolences back" she blushed.

"Yes...well, I don't think you should have to wait for White Day" He smiled, intently-as if he was indeed intending to back it up.

Chizuru paused for a second, unsure what he meant.

"You mean...you are going to buy chocolate?"  
"No...rather, I ...think I know why you saved these one for me" he laughed quietly.

"Eh...why...is that..." she turned far redder, and looked far away.

Hearing his footsteps, she didn't dare to turn her face back-until she realized his presence was unusually close.

"I'm sorry if I seem cold sometimes...and, if I turn you away when you try to help me. I'm esspecially sorry, when I do rash things and all you wanted to do was stop me for my own good" he spoke it utmost honesty.

She looked to face him. He was standing right in front of her-almost staring right down at her, as his height was obvious at that point.

Looking up to meet his honest words, to see what and where they came from, she accidentally caught his eyes-and they were in fact, staring right at hers. Intent were his purple gaze on her, grabbing her whole attention, and locking it in place. Something about that gaze the man had...she couldn't quite place it. His eyes were mixed with everything that made him who he was-stoic, ambitious, honest, kind, harsh, strong, brave, risky, respectful, loyal, and, to what other's did not know-Loving...or as she saw it...Gentleness. There was so much hidden inside him...but only some people ever saw the half of it.

His eyebrows alone were full of expression-and he barely had to make a move to express himself-they were as strong as his blade skills.

"Hijikata..." here eyes widened in shock-genuinely surprised.

He merely smiled down at her, his hair falling forward.

"You don't have to tell me...I feel it whenever your by my side, you know"  
"..Feel..."  
"Yes. I may act like I don't, but, I catch onto you" he grinned politely.

"S-so...than.." she turned even redder.

"So than...I want to tell you...well, "he scratched his head, " that...I...lo-" He stumbled frustrated with himself, and sighed.  
"Maybe I'll just show you instead" he spoke softly as a nervous man could.

"Hiji..."

"Only if you approve, though. I don't mean to scare you by saying any of this...if I do, just..tell me to stop talking...okay?"

"I wou-"  
"No excuses. Your comfort is more important than my trouble of portraying this" he laughed at himself.

Deciding not to let Chizuru complain any more, he got a bit closer, his eyes still holding hers-than she felt his breath close, and his face slowly closer. His hand came up to support her face as he closed in-and his lips touched hers.

She didn't seem to struggle or fight-he was quite relieved.

Gently, he eased his other arm around her waist.

Falling victim to his advance, Chizuru closed her eyes and allowed his presence.

"_Hijikata..."_She stood on her toes, laying her frail hands on his chest, and gently pressed her lips against his.

He deepened their locked lips-holding her closer.

As much as he previously hated to admit it, he had a lot of feelings for her-it was a hard thing at times for him-feeling envious when the other boys made her laugh.

"_Not this time..."_he smiled on her lips, satisfied, as he kissed her deeper, his hands firming on her passionately.

Needing air at some point, they slowly broke lips apart. Chizuru merely gazed at him, questioning, yet, longing for what he just left held on her lips so warmly. Her heart pounded-but she didn't notice till moments later.

Captivated, they held stares for countless minutes-what seemed hours was only minutes.

"Hijikata-san..." she softened.  
"Chizuru" he blinked, stricken.

Instead of expecting him to, Chizuru felt herself lean up towards him, and reached his lips once more. Hijikata eyed her advance placidly, love-drunk, than closed his eyes to meet her back.

As longing crept into her, she raised her hand slowly and rested it between his the base of his neck and his shoulder, which seemed to deepen her gentle lips against his. Hijikata tightened his grip on her

waist as it reached closer to her back. His hand on her face gently tightened in response to his need to move forward towards her, and sealed their kiss with more ferocity-his shorter yet elegant hair flowing with his sudden movement, and resting around her face.

He managed to get a slight gasp from startling her, but she didn't move.

Fearing she'd buckle over with weak knee, Chizuru tried to feel behind her. There was the light-shone doors that stood closed. She leaned her hand against it, and slowly moved backwards.

The warm sunlight played lights and shadows on them, casting and bringing out highlights, as Hijikata moved after her, and moved his hand from her back to the wall for support, and leaned against the wall. He towered over her, making her seem so fragile and helpless, but without any intention. His grip on her face only tightened, as leaned into her kiss with his own.

Their stance held fast for several more seemingly hours, a world neither seemed to feel existed till now-the sun only made it more enlightening.

"Hijikata" she mumbled calmly

"Yes..?"  
"I love you..."  
At loss for words, yet, feeling her own, he knew he wanted to say it too...but words seemed so much harder.

"...I love you, too..."  
"You mean it?"  
"Yes...I just...I don't..ususally say these things" he laughed quietly, "But for you, I'll make that exception" he smiled, returning for another kiss, when  
"I'm glad..." her eyes watered, as he closed her eyes, and let him continue.

His one hand cupping her face, he caressed her hair some times over, soothing her. Her hair seemed to soothe him as well-but their hearts still raced in apparent silence.

Hijikata let his hand fall down her face, tickling her nerves behind her ear. He stroked her face again unaware of her tingling nerve, as she moved slightly and kissed his lower lip.

"Chizuru..?"

" That hit a nerve..."

"..." he blinked in thought-than decided to do it again-for mere curious experimental purposes, of course. He felt the hair on her neck raise, and smiled mischievously.

"What than..." He said, hovering his mouth to her neck's nape, his hand leading. He gently breathed on her, calming her, and slowly kissed her neck once.

He momentarily eyed up to see what she reacted with, she seemed quite fine.

As slowly as as slow could, Hijikata trailed his lips across and down her neck. Chizuru made no sound, but her eyes seemed to silently approve his actions. She raised her hand a bit over his shoulder, halfway at the back of his neck.

He took feeling around his own neck, increasing his kisses on hers.

Her hand the previously held the closed door wall let go, letting her form lean against it, her hand gracefully grasping his lower back.

He sulked with her, regaining his balance. His mouth played cruel tricks, gently caressing her neck. Before she could just stand it, he felt the longing, curious desire to nip gently, She squeaked in surprise. Her reaction gave no way of retracting away, so he ensued.

It was new to both of them—but Hijikata seemed to have a knack for being sly-and somewhat enjoyed surprising her. He stood up again slightly, just making it past her level-

Only, he was surprised when she bit his lip lightly by mistake-it didn't hurt at all, but he didn't quite expect it.

"Chizuru..." he inquired.

"I didn't mean to...but..."

"Hmm?"

_But what you're doing is torturing!_ She gently played her lips among his, tightening her grip around his neck.

Feeling astonished yet amused, He let her caress and kiss his mouth before he returned it-than returned to her neck, breathing slightly on wherever he intended to plant his kiss, feeling a hand against his seemingly bare chest.

Not like it was hard, really...men always had some amount of their chest showing, a manly accent. It only allured her more-his gentleman-like behaviour of a strong samurai...mostly gentlemen like, anyway.

Heart finding it's way into his ears, Hijikata realized how attracted he was-the very idea that he was kissing her neck, and her surprising him several times in his company, seemed to raise her value, his desire for her.

As Chizuru seemed to feel his reactions, he bit her neck passionately. It didn't hurt either, but it surprised her back. He did it again.

Gasping, she paused...but she felt him nick her again.

It's not like he'd never done it before...but this was a different case: He was completely rasetsu-sober, and knew what he was doing...the worst part to her, was that she was enjoying his playful acts...but similarly, she wasn't exactly ashamed-he felt right to her. Had it been anyone else, she would've stopped the guy. Well, suppose he knew what he was doing, anyway-he was quite under her charm.

Wanting to be closer, Chizuru pulled him towards her. He obliged. He leaned still over her, hand on the door behind her. As Chizuru tightened her grip on his back, Hijikata's hand felt less care about his position, and let go of the wall. His arm tightened around her middle back, making his torso leaning on her directly.

Redirecting his trail, Hijikata kissed the very base of her neck, and her collarbone, which he nipped gently..and her shoulder-as the fabric had shifted at some point, and left it half-bare.

She let his sensual ways take hold of her, as after enduring it so far. Once he stopped to look at her, she placidly bit his lip-and meant it. Not letting go, her lip held his stationary.

"Chizuru..." he mumbled.

She answered him with a deep, yet light kiss-than another.  
Chizuru held her hand fast against his bare chest, as if it gave her more resolve over him. Chizuru paused, eyes glazed with him in them.

Before allowing him to continue his acts, she licked his face momentarily, like a love-stricken cat.

Shocked, yet highly satisfied, he decided not to interrupt her. She ran her lips over his again, slowly kissing him several times. She was about to land another light attempt when his lips decided to grasp hers involuntarily-and he held her tighter against him.

They clenched each other, allowing little air between them.

Breathing, she caused him to gasp-when he realized it shouldn't go any further.

"Chizuru...this is enough"  
"Hijikata..." she gazed, than considered his comment-and stopped.

"I'm sorry, Hijikata-san" she frowned.

"Don't be...it's just...we shouldn't...I shouldn't. Not yet."  
"I understand...I don't think I'd want to do that, either..."

He smiled softly. "It's okay..." he caressed her face and bangs, "One day, I'll marry you"  
"W-wha..I mean...you would?..!"  
"Yes..." he chuckled.  
"Wh-"  
"Because, I love you, Chizuru...and, as I see it, this war will be over, our samurai influence will be no more—and at that end, I need something, someone else to lead me-

shocked, she stared at him.

"I want it to be you, Chizuru..."

Tears weld up in her eyes.

Nodding, she sniffed, wiping here eyes. More sneaked through, but his hand beat hers, and he wiped them away for her-than kissed her gently.

"I do love you, Hijikata-..san...I'll always be here, and I want to accept your offer. Please live for me, I won't let you die now!"  
"If I were to die so easily, I'd leave you alone..and I can't have that" he grinned.

"Arigatou, Hijikata..."

"_No, Chizuru...Thank**you" **_I am at peace now, regardless what happens in the future-that no matter what, I'll still have something worth living for.

* * *

The other guys, hysterical, were escaping out of the headquarters to see people still buying chocolate. They were prodded and pushed around,...

"Wow, she really went through a lot of trouble to do this for us..."

"And I'm sure she went through even more trouble to make this" Saito looked at his-, "Because she saved a lot more for Hijikata"

"She definitely has something special in her heart for our fearless leader, Shoulda known" smirked Okita.

* * *

Chizuru leaned against Hijikata, who was sitting on his tatami mat. Had she been any quieter, he would assume she fell asleep...but her conscience told her this was relaxing, and she wanted nothing to disturb them. He sighed adoringly, and put his head on hers, wrapping his arm around her dainty form.

"_I'll definitely marry you"  
"And you too, Toshizo"_

**The End**!

* * *

Now, now...what did you think?

I reca;l someone wanted me to exploit the use of my T rating...well, I think I did this time. I never did start my reversion of my more depressed story, "Alone", where I was going to make an alternate version of him living-and, indeed, they were going to be wed :p. Firstly, though, I need to work on the depressing parts before it gets cute and lovey...these more lighthearted fanfics are just my breaks and forms of escape, LOL-from my own fanfiction story.

Anyway, rate and review, plz :p

If this fits past Teen, I'll change the rating! XD

By the way, it's like...6:47 am right now-I wrote this for a couple hours, I think...good thing I don't work today, eh?

I seem to get better ideas when it's really quiet and peaceful and stuff-during the day, I'm frantically trying to accomplish other things (most of which never get accomplished).

That was some valentine's day...she gave him chocolate, and now he's pretty much proposing to her! XD...ususally, I don't think that leads to marriage. In any case, we are all aware how much they revere each other's company, especially him-whom needs her in this time and age of theirs, of depression and change, and endings, more than he could probably ever admit to himself.

.


End file.
